Slayer Academy: Maiha's Adventures
by Keira100
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go to school to slay demons. In the midst of their fun, a new enemy appears. This is a story written by Koga12 and myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Laura: Why are you on the roof? **

** Chrissy: There's nothing better to do. **

** Laura: You could come inside and have coffee with chocolate croissants. **

** Chrissy: It's a very tempting idea but no. I will remain here. **

** Laura: Is that Vanna and Becky? **

** Chrissy: Maybe. (Grabs water balloons) **

**Laura: I don't want to know. (Walks away with an exasperated smile) **

** Chrissy: I will get my revenge on those pathetic ningens. (Throws water balloons at Becky and Vanna) **

** Becky: What just happened? **

** Vanna: Christine! I'm going to murder you! (Runs into the house) **

** Becky: Jeez, not again. **

** (Cowers in corner) Chrissy: It was Laura's idea. Go away, it's not my fault. (Smiles innocently) **

** Vanna: I don't believe you. I will get revenge. **

** Laura: I swear those two act like children. **

** Becky: I know. Enjoy chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs. **

**Chapter 1**

_(Maiha's POV)_

I sigh as I walk into the school with my eldest brother. Arashi has short ash blonde hair and hazel eyes. He shoots me a look as we walk into Kagura's office. Kagura has short black hair and red eyes. She glares at Arashi.

"Come with me," Kagura snaps.

I nod and follow her. She shows me to a room that's more like an apartment than a dorm. I walk inside and shut the door. From the looks of things, my roommates aren't here. I place my things in the room that has a welcome banner on it. It looks like someone vomited glitter everywhere on the banner. I shower and change. I wear a white camisole under a see-through purple leopard print crop top, a black lace trimmed miniskirt, and black boots. I comb my hair while it's still wet. I shake back my unruly golden curls as someone knocks on the door. I hear the door fly open. I lean against a wall near my door.

"Where the fuck are the girls?" a dark haired male says angrily.

"Inuyasha! Behave yourself. And who must you be?" Another replies.

I don't say anything. A male with black hair and a purple tint to it walks up to me. He kneels in front of me and takes my hands.

"Hello miss. I'm Miroku. Will you bear my children?" he says.

I blink in surprise and see a female with long dark brown hair walk up to Miroku. She slaps him across the face and drags him to the kitchen. She comes out alone. I stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry about him. I'm Sango, these are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," she says.

"I'm Maiha," I reply.

"Myself and three of my friends live here. Hey, they're here. This is Rin, Kagome, and Ayame," Sango says.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," I say.

"Yeah, but there's another you haven't met," replies Sesshomaru.

"Don't say his name. If you care about me at all, you won't say his name," Inuyasha nearly shouts.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"His name is Kouga," Sesshomaru replies with a grin.

Inuyasha proceeds to bang his head on the wall repeatedly. Ayame laughs.

"Let's just say Inuyasha and Kouga aren't the best of friends. They will work together if necessary but will hate every minute of it," Kagome says.

"Oh, by the way, Kagome, Ayame, you and I are sharing this dorm," Sango says.

"The boys have a dorm house, a few miles from here," Ayame says.

"We should probably leave. Maiha needs to relax," Miroku says while grabbing my ass.

I blush and slap him across the face. I storm into my room and close the door. I put my belongings away. I glance at a picture of three friends and myself. I sigh as memories pop up. There is a tentative knock at my door. I open it and let the girls in.

"Hey, do you want to go clubbing with us?" Sango asks.

"Sure," I reply.

I smile and shower. I change into a dark purple sweetheart top dress with a silver flame design that ends mid-thigh. I put on dark purple stilettos. I straighten my hair and leave it down.

I grab a cab with the girls. They talk excitedly.

"Maiha, are you okay?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply.

"One thing's for sure. You are so going to kill it at the club," Rin says.

"She means that you look hot," Ayame explains.

I smile and get out when we arrive. Sango and I head to the bar. She orders a beer, while I order a shot of tequila. A guy about our age walks up to Sango. He has long brown hair with dark blonde highlights. His blue eyes sparkle when he laughs.

_(Kouga's POV)_

"Man, Sango you're funny," I say.

I look past Sango and see a girl with golden blonde hair. I nudge Sango. She gives me a dirty look.

"Sango, who's your friend?" I ask.

"Oh, that's my new roommate," Sango replies.

I sit in between Sango and her friend. I spin her chair around so that she faces me. Her hair is hanging in her face, preventing me from seeing her face. I push her hair behind her ear. She looks down at the ground. I grab her chin and tilt her head up towards me.

"Hey there. I'm Kouga." I say.

The girl gets up and starts dancing. I follow after her. She stops in the middle of the crowd and starts swaying her hips. The song Body Bounce comes on.

_**"Body Bounce"**__  
__**(feat. Akon)**_

_[Kardinal:]  
Hey yo 'kon  
We keep givin it to them every day my nig  
We got another one?  
Here we go,_

Ahhh shit here we go again,  
I'm lookin' at you but I'm seein' your friends,  
Both my hands fit around her waist,  
Her astronauts takin' up my space, yo,  
I'm about to launch my rocket,  
Take off your clothes and reach in my pocket,  
Grab the controller, similar to wii,  
It's a game and imma let you beat me

[Akon:]  
Shawty's body's like an hourglass, thats no lie,  
You know if she bring it to me the cash bout to fly, man,  
I'm so ready for her, I wanna throw it so fast,  
But I just wait to show her the blast,

[Chorus:]  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
I love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Work it, work it

[Kardinal:]  
Bounce, twerk,  
Show me a little work,  
Imma take them calories off with that shirt,  
Look how you bouncin',  
All of the sudden I think how many men try to climb that mountain,  
Them heals you got is no joke, even Akon might go broke,  
Spendin' them ones, throwin' them twenties,  
[?] throwin' up centuries,  
That's the body of the century,  
You a little insecure but baby you got plenty,  
Them stretch marks on your hips is just bungie cords bringin' you back when you dip,  
I read your lips, my gang stay literate,  
I ain't scared, not a little bit,  
Gotta let you know, your worth about a million ?,  
Now just bounce

[Chorus:]  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
I love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Work it, work it

Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da (I wanna see you bounce, I wanna see you bounce)  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da (I wanna see you bounce, I wanna see you bounce)

[Kardinal:]  
Chyeaa, [?]  
PS3, the PS stands for PSSS if ya body bouncin' around me,  
Then it's game over, act like you older,  
Either we bouncin' right now, or your dirt off the shoulder,  
So extra, mr. material,  
Lemme feel on your birthday suit texture,  
So resilient,  
I like how on the inside its like a wetsuit, brilliant,  
Water resistant up to 9 inches,  
Wrap that let me open it up like Christmas,  
I'm about the same height as [?],  
Keep on your heels, lets get down to business,  
No gym but i'm seein' your fitness,  
With my eyes closed you pose as a witness,  
Everywhere the body language you pronounce

[Chorus:]  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
I love the way you make that body bounce,  
Lovin' how you work it,  
Work it, work it

[Akon:]  
Just show me how you do it baby,  
Just let me see,  
Thinkin' how you dippin' so amazing in front of me 

She stops dancing at the end of the song. We head over to one of the large booths and sit down. The others are there too. Maiha sits next to Ayame. I sit by a guy with orange hair and brown eyes.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Shippo," Shippo says to the girl I was dancing with.

"I'm Maiha," she replies.

"What are you doing here fur ball?" Inuyasha asks.

"I could ask the same of you fleabag," I say.

Maiha whispers something to Sango, who laughs. Maiha shakes her hair out and gets up. She goes back to the dance floor.

"She may not be dancing like a wave but she sure does know her way on a dance floor," Miroku says.

I growl at him and join Maiha. 'Damn, she's a little temptress isn't she?' I think to myself.

_(Maiha's POV)_

I closed my eyes while dancing. I feel a hand on my hip. Someone growls possessively. He pulls me closer to him. I flutter my eyes. I smile seductively at Kouga. We dance to the next song.

_**"Honky Tonk Badonkadonk"**_

_Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo_

Husslers shootin' eight ball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care about the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)

Kouga pulls me over to the booth again. Inuyasha and Ayame go get drinks. Sango talks with Miroku.

"Possessive much?" Rin comments.

"I think it's cute," Kagome replies.

"He's still a damn wolf," Inuyasha replies.

"At least I'm not a mutt," Kouga interjects.

I raise an eyebrow. I laugh. Inuyasha sits down and mutters to himself.

"I think we girls should head back," Rin says.

"Fine, we can take you back," Kouga says.

We head outside and climb in the back of his truck. He drives us back to our dorm. I wave good-bye before going inside. I head to my room. I change and go to bed.

**Laura: Has Vanna gotten her revenge yet? **

**Chrissy: (Whose running around the yard getting chased by Vanna's giant tarantula) HELP ME. HE'S GONNA EAT ME!**

**Vanna: She meant to say yes. (Laughs evilly) **

**Becky: Sometimes I worry about their mental health and then I realize that these people are my best friends. **

**Chrissy: THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! IT WAS ONLY A WATER BALLOON!**

**Laura: She says Please review or no update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanna: Any idea where Chrissy is? **

**Becky: No, but Laura is missing as well. **

**Chrissy: Hi, I've got a present for you Vanna. (Smiles sweetly with a maniac glint in her eyes) **

**Laura: I wouldn't open that if I were you. **

**Becky: Open it already. **

**Vanna: It's a Ferby! (Throws ferby outside in a dumpster) **

**Chrissy: You didn't like it. Why not? **

**Vanna: Ferbies are creepy.**

**Becky: I bet five bucks that this will be demented. **

**Laura: You're on although I'm pretty sure it'll be funnier than anything else. Enjoy chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 1**

_(Kouga's POV)_

When we had dropped the girls off at their dorm, I saw Maiha wave good night to us. I wave back at her. The other guys and I went back to our dorm house.

"So you like Maiha, don't you?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Why would you care? Sesshomaru," I shout at him.

"Hey, why do you care about Kouga liking someone," Inuyasha replies.

"Inuyasha take it easy," Miroku says.

"He's just a jealous mutt," I reply with a grin.

Inuyasha hits me on the back of my head. As soon as he did that I hit him back harder. Punches start flying all over the place. Then someone opens the door. It was Sango.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop this right now, you two should know better than this," Sango says.

_(Sango's POV) _

"The reason I came over her is because I want to talk to Kouga," I say.

"Why?" Kouga asks.

"I want to know if you like Maiha," I say.

Kouga looks at me with a shocked expression on his face and says, "Well…I…I mean….why do you care?"

Inuyasha smiles and says "Aww, the wolf has a crush on Maiha!"

"You didn't see her the way I did. She was hot; she's different from the other girls. I could just see it in her eyes, the way they sparkle and the way they light up when she laughs…" Kouga was interrupted by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha says, "Aww I think you're turning soft on me. Kouga I guess you're not a man any more. Ha ha ha!"

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome yells.

"Kagome, w-what are you doing here?" Inuyasha says with fear in his voice.

"What did you mean? By that Kouga is not a man any more just because he fell in love with Maiha. I guess you don't remember how Sesshomaru acted when he met me, don't you? Well he acted the same way Inuyasha!" Kagome says.

"You know that she is right," I say.

**(Back at the girls' dorm)**

_(Maiha's POV) _

As I lie in bed I think about Kouga. How he put his hand on my hip as we danced. How he… 'knock knock'

"Maiha can we come in?"

"Yes come in. What is it Rin, Ayame?" I say.

"We just want to know how the meeting with Kouga went. And if you like him?" they said in unison.

I blushed and say, "When we were on the dance floor, he put his hand on my hip as we danced. He made me feel so…. So beautiful, like I was the only girl in the club and the only one on the dance floor in his arms as we danced. When he smiles his face lights up. And yes, he is hot."

I just didn't tell them what I had been thinking. 'He was hot and all, I just don't know if he is the one.'

_(Sesshomaru's POV) _

'I can see what Kouga is going through,' I thought to myself. I feel the same about Kagome but if I let everyone know, they will ask me all of these questions. The same ones they are asking Kouga, like why do you like Kagome?

As I sat there in silence listening.

"Ahh, please falling in love is for sissies, even if you fall in love your guard is always down. Love makes you weak," Inuyasha says.

I stand up with anger in my eyes and fists clenched. I storm into my room and slammed the door after me.

_(Kagome's POV)_

"Huh? What's with him?" Inuyasha says.

"I don't know, I'll go talk to him," I say.

I walk up to Sesshomaru's room and knock.

"What?" he replies.

"It's me, can we talk?" I ask.

"Why?" Sesshomaru says as he opens the door.

"I want to make sure you're alright," I say.

"Hn," he replies.

"Come on let's please just talk," I beg.

"Fine come in," Sesshomaru replies.

I walk in and sit on his bed as he closes the door. He smiles at me and sits down beside me. He looks into my eyes and gets closer and closer until his lips touch mine. I could feel the back of my head touch the pillows. I tried to get away but I give into his kiss. As his lips unhooks from mine he removes his shirt and I can see his glorious god like body. He starts kissing my neck and presses his body against mine. At that moment the door opened and all of our friends were at the door. They look surprised and shocked when they saw what Sesshomaru and I were doing. They walk away and try to forget what they just witnessed. Sesshomaru and I walk out. I look around and notice that Kouga isn't here.

**(Back at the girls' dorm) **

_(Maiha's POV) _

I wake up and shower. I change into a purple camisole, a black mini skirt, and black heeled boots. As I'm making breakfast I hear someone at the door.

**Chrissy: Hey. **

**Becky: Should I even bother asking this time? **

**Chrissy: But I haven't done anything yet. **

**Vanna: Holy shit! I thought I tossed this thing in the trash can. (Ferby appears with red eyes. It slowly approaches Vanna) **

**Laura: What do you think is going to happen to her? **

**Chrissy: I don't know but let's watch and see. **

**Vanna: HELP! GET THIS DEMENTED FURBALL OFF OF ME!**

**Becky: I kind of feel bad for her. **

**Chrissy: Please review.**


End file.
